cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Airships
The only method of traveling outside of, or between, the Spires. These ships use the Etheric energy to glide through the skies. Build Airships utilize a combination of etheric crystals, ethersilk and secondary propulsion systems to stay aloft and travel the skys of the Cinder Spires world. Each ship is powered by a Core Crystal that produces electricity from etheric currents that exist in the atmosphere. These in turn, power the main lift crystal(s) and various smaller Trim Cyrstals that keep the ship in the air and allow it to ascend. The Core Crystal also provides power to the ship's Ethersilk sail which, when electrified, is capable of catching the etheric currents and provides an airship it's primary source of motive power. Newer airships tend toward the use of steam powered turbines as a secondary propulsion system to supplement their speed or to counter the loss of all or a portion of their etheric sail. Older airships like the AMS Predator have wind-sails. These are more limited, depending on wind direction and speed to, but have the advantage of being both silent and not as bulky as steam engines. Life on Airships Life on the airships seems to be exciting but dangerous, with the constant threat of enemy ships from other Spires. The airships are run by a captain and his executive officer (or XO). Living on an airship is very different from the lives of those who have spent their whole lives in the Spires. Those who spend many years on airships end up very tanned due to exposure to solar radiation, despite the thick cloud cover. People unused to the experience may become badly disoriented due to exposure to the sky and sunlight. Spire Symbols and Colors * Spire Albion: deep blue coat with gold trim; * Spire Aurora: * Spire Olympia: green coat with gold garb and a laurel wreath upon their breast or pendants or rings. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25, p. 240 * Spire Nephesis: multiple layers, patterns and colors.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 * Spire Atlanta: (or Atlantis?) Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 * Spire Piker: wear spiral scar patterns on their faces''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25; keep bees, export honeyAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26, p. 249; * Spire Kissam: * Spire Jereezi: * Spire Dalosia: the Mistshark was flying the Dalosian flag.Aeronaut's Windlass'', ch. 31 * Spire Ethosia: Arms and Defense Airships are typically both armored and armed: *A shroud dissipates weapons fire from other ships, but it may be a massive strain on the ship's systems. *Airship Armor, which is a physical protection on the hull. *Etheric cannon, which have weapons crystals that are activated to blast energy at other ships. Notable airships * AMS Predator * Mistshark * Itasca - Aroran Battlecruiser * Ciervo - Aroran Destroyer that attacked Habble Morning * AFS Perilous — Grimm's last ship in the Fleet * AFS Glorious - Albion Battlecruiser, Rook's flagship * AFS Valiant - heavy cruiser, Bayard's flagship See Also * Airships Parts, Gear and Technology * Albion Ships * Auroran Fleet * Fleet Book References Category:Airships Category:Transportation